Stereotypes
by plecostomus-of-justice
Summary: A series of Drabbles, best described as monologues. Challenging assumptions that are commonly made in WHR fanfiction, including my own
1. Chapter 1

_I suppose these could be classified as drabbles. To be honest I'm not sure how to classify them._

_They are written monologues, the characters looking at the camera and delivering these as speeches. _

_Written in a response to some of the continuing themes that exist in WHR Fanfiction, and to challenge the assumptions I made in my own writing._

_Please read and enjoy_

_And of course I don't own WHR – I'm broke and on the dole, this wouldn't be the case if I owned WHR, would it :p_


	2. Michael

_Michael_

You look at me.

You look at me and think that I could not possibly be happy.

You think that no person in prison could ever be happy.

But you do not understand.

I have more freedom than you could ever experience.

I am God here, I am omnipotent

With one flick of my hands, I can control anyone's destiny. I can destroy you or make your every wish come true.

I have power

My body, my shell, the vessel of my intellect may be trapped here.

But my mind dances through one hundred worlds a day, speaks many new languages every day.

My mind is not fettered by earthly concerns.

I am happy, I am free, I am alive.


	3. Amon

_Amon_

You look at me.

You look at me and think that I am cruel.

You wonder if I enjoy inflicting pain.

You are wrong.

I shall not allow my team to fail.

I shall drive them on, more and further every day.

I shall defend them with my life.

And I shall grant them merciful, swift peace when the Sickness overtakes them.

Yes, I shall give them peace, more than I shall ever attain.

I do not stand against them.

Instead, I grant them that one final gift.

It is a blessing to them, not an act of evil or cowardice.

I am not cruel, the weight of this responsibility I bear is heavy.

The road is long and my burden cannot be lifted.

I am not cruel, yet I cannot love as you think I should love, cannot feel as you think I should feel.

I can only bear my burden to the best of my ability.

And I shall


	4. Karasuma

_Karasuma_

You look at me.

You look at me and think that I must hate it.

That I must hate my power, that it must bring me so much pain.

You are wrong.

My power is beautiful.

It opens my eyes to a mosaic of feelings.

More incredible than the most vivid painting.

It is a painting of emotion, no, a dance of feeling and passion.

It changes with every touch.

A new world, a new picture.

And yes, there are the dark sides.

But every painting must have dark as well as light to achieve its brilliance.

Contrast is what defines our world.

My craft can hurt me, my craft can

Send sickly pain through my body and soul.

But it is beautiful, It is a part of me.

I could no more hate it than I could hate my own flesh.

And I do not.


	5. Zaizen

_Zaizen._

I know you think I'm evil

You see me as a modern-day Hitler

Torturing the weaker race, experimenting, maiming.

But Hitler believed he was purifying the world

As did the Americans when they drove out the native people.

It is the victors who define history

And my successes will define me for I shall be victorious in this war.

You cannot define me, you who have seen both sides, but are blinded by your shallow allegiance.

You have seen the danger too, and yet you

Still think I could sit back and do nothing.

You do not see that I save lives

That I never wanted anyone to die

That this was the only solution

The final solution.

You may think I am evil, but you are wrong

I am a patriot, a humanitarian. I

Hold back the flood

Halt the advancement

In a war you do not see

For I keep the bloodshed minimised.

You cannot judge me, you cannot define me.

Only history can do that, and I shall accept my judgement with pride.


	6. Kosaka

_Kosaka_

You look at me.

You look at me and think that I am just a burnt out, annoying cop.

That I am just the same as middle-management anywhere else around the globe.

You maybe think I'm irritable, you may think I eat too much

Consumed by the ravages of an unhappy middle age.

You are wrong.

I am stronger than you can see.

I stand between my team and the forces which seek to destroy them all.

I protect each of them like they are my own children.

I would put myself before any of them.

Sacrifice myself to save any of them.

Caught in a web of intrigue they barely sense

But I feel, all the time.

Like a spiders web, or a tightrope

Always protecting them from the greater forces that would destroy us all.

For loyalty does not matter to the global forces of SOLOMON.

They do not protect their own like their children, they have no loyalty except to the fight.

And even that is questionable, sometimes, but I would never tell my team.

Though maybe it is a secret my jaded nature sometimes betrays.

But I will.

I will protect them.

It is all I can do, for

I still care

Does that surprise you?

The idea that I care

This a dangerous task, people can be lost

People have been lost.

The futility of their loss could make a man stop caring

But not me

Not me.


	7. Doujima

_Doujima_

You think I am shallow.

But I am not.

I never wanted to be here.

But then my father always wanted a son to follow in his footsteps

Funny how genetics and fertility work out sometimes.

He wanted a son so, so badly. He wanted so badly to make me a man

So now in my own rebellion

I go shopping

Every time I style my hair, I defy him some more, I reassert my femininity.

That allows me to survive.

I had no choice coming here

With my mother, softly weeping in the corner

And my father begging

Threatening

Pleading

So desperate to know the truth that he would risk the safety of his only child.

You think that I am shallow

I arrive late and leave early

I seem to show no interest

You are wrong

I care. I know what my father helped build, and I will not see that destroyed.

But I never wanted to be here

And sometimes, when I look at Michael, I realise we are the same

Each unwilling prisoners of the larger machine

And when that realisation hits

I have to leave

Or risk being overwhelmed with claustrophobia.

I am not a shallow person, if I were

I would never have agreed to be here

Sacrifices have to be made for family and I will play my part

But that does not mean I cannot have my own private acts of rebellion.


End file.
